The present invention relates generally to display and storage devices, and more particularly, is directed to a ring tray for storing and displaying rings.
In one known ring tray, there is a rectangular frame with a central rectangular opening therein and an inwardly extending peripheral ledge. A bottom closing member is secured to the tray so as to close the underside of the tray, and is formed with a plurality of recesses therein in a generally honeycomb pattern. A top pad is secured to and closes the top of the tray. In this known ring tray, the top pad includes a thin lower sheet made of a rubber or similar material that is glued to the peripheral ledge of the frame, the lower sheet having a plurality of die cut slits formed therein which are aligned with each recess. In this manner, a ring can be pushed through a slit in the lower sheet so that it is held by the rubber material and seats in a recess. In order to provide an aesthetic appearance, a fabric upper pad having a plurality of openings is adhered to the upper surface of the lower sheet so that openings in the fabric upper pad are aligned with the slits in the lower sheet.
As an alternative to the above, another ring tray is known which is similar to the aforementioned ring tray. Specifically, rather than using a lower rubber sheet, a thin fabric sheet is used in place thereof. Since the thin fabric sheet provides substantially no holding force, as occurs with a rubber sheet, a foam pad is provided so as to seat in each recess and thereby hold the rings. The thin fabric sheet is adhered to the peripheral ledge and to the upper surface of the foam pad. After the thin fabric sheet is adhered to the foam pad, a plurality of slits are die cut therein. This results in the foam pad being likewise die cut and thereby aligned with the slits in the thin fabric sheet. In this manner, a ring can be pushed through a slit in the thin fabric sheet and held by the foam. A fabric upper pad having a plurality of openings is adhered to the upper surface of the thin fabric sheet, with the openings in alignment with the slits.
The above ring trays have certain disadvantages. In the first place, the fabric upper pad tends to get dirty and is difficult to clean. Also, in order to provide a different appearance of the upper pad, it is necessary to provide a completely new jewelry tray. Further, many stores do not like when the ring trays are empty and would prefer to cover up the empty slots.
Further, since the above ring trays are made from a plurality of different elements and layers, the cost and complexity of manufacturing the same is great.